Robot Police Department
The Robot Police Department (also referred to as the Robot Police Force) is a worldwide policing agency that is primarily tied to the Mechanical Maniacs and is led by the power hungry Crorq . Series Information We first encounter the RPD in Series 6. Having established a good relationship with Doctor Light, the Mechanical Maniacs are welcomed as formal police officers within the force. At first the identity of the Chief of (robot) Police is kept a strict secret, but eventually he is revealed to the Mechs and later to the world at large as the former villain Crorq. Crorq had been captured by the RPD and was forced to organize them using his highly efficient operating systems. Crorq initially resented his forced position in the RPD, but later grew to relish the power it granted him during the War. At first the RPD was mainly a relatively local agency, but the War spread it's influence worldwide, effectively making it a worldwide army and giving Crorq a lot of power. In fact, the only group the chief of robot police is accountable to seems to be the Galactic Council, a group of aloof overlords. RPD forces Although only the Mk. 2 Officer bot and Special Forces Units see any sort of representation in epilogues, there are actually several different types. Most found use during the Business of War. Some are unique creations, but most were used in the Ruby Spears Megaman cartoon show. *'Officer Bot MK1 '- This Officer Bot is used for foreign countries, and some scattered cities. I imagine this USED to be the standard officer, but the MK2 version replaced it. They are equipped with sidearms and aren't quite as agile as the MK2s. However, they're still good at what they do and are widely used. *'Officer Bot MK2'. - The main officer unit shown in the Epilogues. They are the lightest of the RPD officers and they're equipped with a standard buster as well as a electrical night stick. They are the most numerous kind of "Officer Bot." *'Officer Bot MK3' - These officers were made alongside the MK2's as an alternative unit. *'Neo Officers' - Improved with Gen Cut's modified Joes in mind, there aren't too many, but they're there. They were created by Monsteropolis' Research and Development department. *'K-9' - Every police squad's gotta have a pooch. They usually accompany the SWAT teams. They don't have guns, but they are quite agile and fast. They have various mans of tracking an assortment of criminals. * SWAT team '- Mean bots, mostly replaced by the Special Forces. Still widely used, though. *'The Special Forces '- Created just before the War broke out. They were made using the blueprints of the old Gamma Armours created by Bizarro Shadowman. Their ability is to link robots to a network and can enhance a robot's native abilities. In this case, they can fire large, powerful busts of plasma. They are also thought to the point of being able to take on most robot masters head on. They are more intelligent than standard Officer Bots. And they are loyal only to the Robot Police Force. That is, unless someone hacks into them using their network, which is exactly what happened. After their betrayal, Crorq deemed them unreliable and decommissioned the whole lot of them. *'Older Officers - I imagine they'd be put to use in this time of crisis. This is a retired model. Other Emergency Response Units Like most of the Robot Police, these guys were taken from the MM cartoon. *'Firebots '- Dr. Light made a "Fireman", but he got the concept ALL wrong ... luckily he corrected the mistake with the Fire BOT series . These are used internally for obvious purposes. *'Robo Rescue Force - '''Medical robots. They repair Monsteropolis' finest. *'Robo Commandos''' - These were the army's fighting force, but they've been replaced by the RPD, which has become international in the wake of the crisis. These guys were the first line of defence against the Scissor Army until General Cutman wiped them out. They supplement the human army, but are usually put in dangerous situations before humans. *'Construction Bots '- Used to repair damage to cities everywhere. They're highly valued now. This designation is a catch all which covers not only actual Constriction Bots, but also Jack Bots and Welder Bots. Category:Worldbuilding